Every 100 years Lyric's change
by gurl3677
Summary: Second part of 100 Years. One shot. This is told from Lyric's POV of how her first week into the change went. Jerry/Lyric


_* Please Review! This is told from Lyric's POV as a new vampire. Please read every 100 years to understand this story!*_

When I woke up, I was starving. He appeared above me with a smile. He was speaking to me but I couldn't understand him. My throat was burning, my teeth were aching, and I only felt the hunger and the need. The hunger for his blood and the need for his body. I grabbed him hard and yanked him down. I flipped him around quickly. My fangs were throbbing as I sank them into his throat. All I wanted was to eat him and fuck him. I felt swollen with the need for him.

XXXXXX

When I woke again, I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating hard and fast. I turned and looked at him. He smiled and opened the door to the shower for me. I pushed the blankets off me. Again my throat was on fire and my fangs were aching. Slowly I sat up and narrow my eyes at him. He had just cum, I could smell it. It was glistening on his well defined stomach and chest. I wanted to lick it off then drink him down into my soul. As soon as I hit the floor, I took off for him. I wanted inside him and I wanted him inside of me.

XXXXXX

" Your name is Lyric. Say it." He said to me. I didn't care what he called me. He was leaning against the door behind him while I crawled across our bed.

" Lyric." I purred out because it turned him on when I purred.

" Say it again." I slipped down the bed so I was on all fours on the floor.

" Lyric." I started to crawl towards him.

" Who am I?" He asked.

" My maker. My mate." I purred.

" What is my name?" He asked. I stared up at him as I reached him. I swept my tongue over my bottom lip because it always drove him crazy. He closed his eyes, his beautiful, brown eyes. " Lyric, what is my name?" My mate asked me again. I reached out and touched his legs. His whole body tensed. I climbed up his legs until I reached his waist. I started to undo his belt. His hands came down and grabbed mine. " Don't. We just had sex 45 minutes ago. You have things you need to learn, things you need to remember."

" I remember you." I purred out. I brought my face to his stomach. I pushed his shirt up and scratched my fangs against his skin. His stomach jerked and he hissed with his eyes shut.

" Stop it." He growled. But he was already lost to me. I could smell his arousal and see how hard he was. I brought my mouth to his dick and sucked it through his pants. " Fucking stop it." He growled again. This time it was lower and louder.

" You want me." I said. " I need you." He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me. I blinked up at him then started to stroke him through his thin pants. " Please." I begged softly.

" You are going to drain me." He said. His hands started to undo his belt, working quickly. It was the please that undid him and I knew it. I knew how to break his will. I yanked his pants down as soon as his belt was loose. He wasn't wearing those horrible boxers anymore. I hated them and ripped them every time he put them on. I'd rip his pants too but he said he needed them and forbid me to do it. It was just one more thing between me and him.

" You are beautiful." I breathed against him. His stomach jerked again. I took him in my hand and started to stroke him. I looked up at him but his head was back and his eyes were closed.

As soon as a glistening tear drop started at the top of him I brought my tongue up and licked it off him. His knees buckled and he moaned. I swept my tongue around his head a second before I took him into my mouth. He filled me completely. His hands came into my hair and he helped guide my head into the rhythm he loved so much. His hips started to thrust slowly.

" Ahh, fuck..." He groaned.

He shoved me off of him after a few minutes so I fell back onto the floor. I opened my legs for him because I was already undressed. I didn't see the point of clothes. He fell on top of me and began to worship my center with his hard heaviness. I was hot and in need of him. I spread my legs as far as I could, taking him in and letting him back out. His mouth came to my throat.

When he brought me over my body bust into a million pieces. I shook and yanked his hair. I could feel him pouring into me. It was a hot rush deep inside me. I had to cry out, it was all I could do. My fingers spread through his hair. It was soft unlike his body which was hard. He was groaning and growling and it pushed into my neck.

" What...is...my...name?" He breathed out. I shook my head as he rested against my chest.

" My mate." I whispered.

" Jerry. Say it."

" Jerry." I said but only because he wanted me too.

" You are Lyric and I am Jerry." He said.

XXXXXX

" What is your name?" He asked me again the next time I had woke up. I was laying in the center of our bed while he was against the door again. He had tried to dress me but I took it all off. I didn't like the coverings he tried to put on me.

" Why do you cover yourself? You are too beautiful to hide." I asked him.

" This is important. What is your name?" I spread my legs open so he could see how much I wanted him again. He shook his head and dropped it so his chin was against his chest. " Shut your legs and answer me."

" I don't know. I am hungry." I said. He shook his head again.

" I just fed you." He said.

" I'm hungry in here." His head came up as I sank one of my fingers inside me.

" Holy fuck." His head sank back as he looked to the ceiling. His hands came up to his hair. " Please don't do this to me." My maker begged. He covered his eyes and shook his head.

" But I need you." I whispered.

" One more time then you have to answer my questions." He said as he looked at me.

" You can have whatever you want."

" You are going to cover yourself up afterwards." He said.

" You don't like me this way?" I asked. I knew the answer. I could see it all over his face.

" I like you this way too much." He pushed away from the door and came to the bed. I laid flat on my back and opened for him. " I can't get hard because we just had sex 15 minutes ago. My body needs some time to recover." He said. He crawled over to me. " I'm not new like you." He whispered before his mouth took me. My neck arched as my head went back.

My maker was amazing in every sense of the world. I couldn't remember any man before him but I was sure none of them made me feel like this. His mouth suckled me, rubbed against me and made me tremble. His fingers worked inside me while his tongue worked the outside. His other hand came up to rub against my stomach. I melted right into the bed as I started to cum. My maker could make me soar so quickly. He stayed on me until I returned to my body. He slipped up me and came into my neck.

" Who are you?" He whispered with his eyes shut.

" I am yours." I whispered.

" You always have been and always will be mine." He whispered. Something came into my head, something that wasn't my maker.

" Lyric." I whispered. He smiled against my skin. It made me happy to make him happy. " I am a Lyric."

" You are not a Lyric, you are Lyric. That is your name." He said.

" I am Lyric."

" And who am I?" My maker asked. I sighed as my stomach started to hurt.

" You are a Jerry."

" I am Jerry, not a Jerry." He said.

" You are Jerry, my maker." I whispered.

" Your mate." He whispered.

" My lover." I whispered.


End file.
